


Is This a Date?

by WincestSounds (Cammerel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established, Fluff, M/M, RP, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/WincestSounds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Sam out on a proper date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This a Date?

Dean walked into the miserable, worn motel room, wiping the beading sweat from his brow and cleaning the gritty oil from his hands with a dirty wash cloth. He pulled at his shirt, airing his chest and looking over at Sam, who was sitting there at the table, gazing into his laptop like it was sucking away his soul or something.

The older Winchester was silent for a moment, staring, before he tucked the cloth in his back pocket, "If I uh... Proposed somethin' outside of this room, would you consider it?" He sounded nervous at once, even though he tried the flippant route, and he was sure his brother noticed it.

Sam pulled his eyes from the laptop, eying Dean suspiciously. "Why? I've got research to do," He mumbled, pointing to the screen.

Dean ducked his lips out and blushed slightly, "I'm serious, Sam. We've been in here for **five** days now, can we do somethin' _else_ for a change?"

The younger Winchester sighed, shut the laptop, and gave Dean the 'okay-you-get-your-way' bitch face, "Alright, whaddya wanna do?" He asked, standing up to stretch a little.

"I wanna go on a date with you," Dean said before he could stop himself. His own voice nearly choked on the words, and it left him breathless and wide-eyed.

Sam smiled mid-stretch, his tone amused, "How cute," He walked over to Dean, tugging on his shirt a little as he kissed the older Winchester's cheek, "You wanna wine and dine me," He teased.

"I'm serious," Dean said, brows narrowing. He'd honestly never **been** on a proper date with anyone, but this... This _thing_ with Sam was serious. It only felt right. And they deserved some time together after all of the shit they've been through. And not just time in bed together, but real time... **Normal time**.

"Okay," The younger Winchester agreed as he kissed Dean's forehead, "Whatever you wanna do." He could tell that Dean needed this, _Hell_ , they both did. A little bit of fresh air and a change of scenery could do some good anyway.

Dean felt the muscles in his stomach relax at once and he backed away, "I'm gonna shower. You should probably get changed," He observed, "The table is reserved for six tonight, so we've only got like an hour to get ready."

Sam nodded in acknowledgment as he walked idly over to his duffel bag, smiling at Dean, "Alright, dressy or casual? Or a little of both?" He asked before Dean left the room.

" **Really** dressy," Dean responded, pulling off his shirt as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam's eyes widened a little, wondering if he'd brought Dean's favorite tie as he sifted through his duffel, sighing in relief when his fingers touched the silk. He slid the majority of his clothes off, leaving his boxers on as he walked over to the closet to pull out his black dress suit. Dean wanted dressy, and that's what he'd get.

The younger Winchester smiled as he positioned the [dark green side-striped tie ](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/51dVtsjqgcL._SL500_SS500_.jpg)around the collar of his nicest white dress shirt.

Thinking about it more and more, his heart almost fluttered at the idea of this being their _first date_.

Dean showered faster than usual, soaping down and washing his hair within maybe four or five minutes. He left the water on though as he quietly climbed out of the shower, pushing the low bathroom window open as he towel-dried himself and pulled the suit he'd prepared from where he'd hidden it outside.

He dressed at _least_ halfway decent before he turned to the bath tub, shut the water off, and climbed out of the window completely to finish. The slim black vest buttoned snug over his chest and he pulled the jacket on, straightening himself out as he moved to the Impala to check [everything](http://carryonmywaywardwincestsounds.tumblr.com/private/27116204323/tumblr_m73fvuVoAL1ru2qqy) over.

He smirked, fixing his hair in the rearview mirror before he walked to the motel room door and knocked.

Sam slid on the jacket and adjusted his tie when he heard the knock, confused at who would even be at the door. He shook his head as he walked across the room and opened it, eyes scanning the frame in front of him almost in slow motion, drinking him in from the feet up. When they met the older Winchester's, Sam could've sworn he'd forgotten his own name.

"Dean?" He looked back towards the bathroom, then back to his brother.

Dean smiled, raising his brows and observing the outfit the larger man was wearing, noting the tie, which made him smile more, "Sam," He responded and pulled the bouquet from his back, offering it to his brother, the soft [red tulips](http://www.public-domain-image.com/plants/flowers/tulip/slides/red-tulips-flower.jpg), [coral roses](http://ferenc.biz/pictures/Coral-roses-meaning-enthusiasm-desire.jpg), and [plum blossoms](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-yXUWqCGdqrg/T1jgSCqBMKI/AAAAAAAAFl8/9EExbn60mRY/s1600/Cherry+plum+blossom+flower+in+Spring.JPG) bright against the slim black suave of his suit. His face flushed slightly, "These are for you."

Sam's hands trembled a little as he accepted the flowers, a blush creeping onto his face as his lips twitched upwards, "These are beautiful, Dean," He beamed, unable to tear his eyes away from how polished and sophisticated his brother looked.

The older Winchester watched the expression on Sam's face, licking his lips and dropping his hands to his sides. "Yeah, they are," He said, staring at the taller man before he backed up out of the doorway, "You're ready?"

Sam nodded, "Just let me put these inside, don't want em' to wilt," He mumbled, stepping back in to fill up the empty vase on the table with some water, he put the flowers down in to it, walked out of the room and pulled the door shut, giving Dean his 'I'm ready' nod.

Dean cleared his throat, moving to the passenger's door and holding it open at once, raising his brows, "You look nice," He observed aloud finally, " **Really** nice."

"No where near as nice as you," Sam stated, kissing Dean on the temple before he slid into the impala.

"Well," Dean's heart sped up and he closed the door carefully, moving around to the driver's side and climbing in, starting the car as he shut his own door. "I might've... Had this in mind for a while," He said, smiling as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"A little obvious at this point," The younger Winchester smirked, feeling overwhelmed with adoration for his big brother, "What made you so sure you'd even get me out of the hotel anyway?" He asked, eyes lingering on Dean's lips.

"Nothin', really," Dean responded as he drove, "I've made those flowers an arrangement about... Seven or eight times now, an' reserved tables at places twice that, I think. Just either never get up the nerve or you find some excuse."

"You should've just asked me," Sam scooted over, resting his hand lightly on Dean's knee.

Dean looked down at the motion and smiled, taking the hand in his own, hoping his brother would ignore the fact that it was sweaty and shaking, "Like I said, I was nervous. Still am," He admitted.

"It's me, Dean, no reason to be nervous," He stated lovingly, trying to sate his brother. Seeing Dean like this was endearing, not something Sam would soon forget.

"I know it's you. But... I just... I've never done this before. An' I just..." Dean glanced to his brother as he parked at the restaurant, turning the car off and looking at him fully, "I want this to be right. We deserve it."

"Well," Sam paused, leaning in to kiss Dean gently, "I'm impressed so far," He breathed against the older Winchester's lips.

Dean closed his eyes, smiling against his brother's mouth, "Well, this is the only part I've rehearsed fifty times in my head. I dunno really know how the rest goes."

"Let's just go with it," Sam shrugged, nodding towards the restaurant, "C'mon."

"Yeah, one sec," Dean climbed out of the Impala and moved around her to open Sam's door, glancing back over the parking lot and locking up the car once his brother was out.

They walked together through the opened door of the restaurant and Dean moved to the front counter, observing the man there for a moment before the people in front of them were led away.

"Two, Winchester," He said, stepping closer.

Sam stood silently next to Dean, observing his surroundings in awe. He'd been so used to diner foods and such that this felt odd to him, not necessarily in a bad way though. The younger Winchester gave Dean a quick 'you-did-good' smile before following him to the table.

Dean moved to Sam's chair first, pulling it out and raising his brows with a soft, only slightly mischievous smirk.

"What a gentleman," Sam blushed as he sat down.

"It's not too much, I hope," Dean said, hand resting on Sam's back just below his neck for a moment, before he walked across and took his own seat.

"Not at all," He shook his head, grinning at the older Winchester, "This is nice, Dean, but you know you didn't _have_ to do this, right?"

Dean raised his brows, "What? Take you out?"

"Well yeah," Sam nodded, "Not that I don't appreciate it, because I do."

"I wanted to," Dean explained, cheeks flushing, "We... We been doin' nothing but each other, an' huntin', for a while now. We needed a real kinda break, somethin' nice for once. Somethin' real nice."

"This should do it then," Sam smirked as he ran his finger's over the linens on the table.

The older Winchester smiled back brightly, "There's more after," He said in a suggestive tone as their drinks were set down. He'd ordered everything before-hand and wasn't disappointed at the richly aged wine.

"Like?" Sam leaned in, curious, brushing his right foot along Dean's calf as if that would help pry the answer from him.

"Like 'I'm not going to tell you, you can just wait an' see'," Dean responded, eyes darkening for a moment and he licked his lips, "It's even more laid back than this, though."

"Tease," The younger Winchester mumbled as he leaned back and brought the glass of wine to his lips, not once taking his eyes off of Dean.

"I may be a tease, but I always follow through, don't I?" Dean waggled his brows as the waitress set down the first course of their meal, the salad untouched on their plates, bowls of separate meats, cheeses, and dips between them.

"Usually," Sam shrugged playfully, a hint of amusement playing at his lips when he noticed the waitress was eying Dean.

Dean, not even paying attention to her, kept his eyes on his brother, drinking in the familiarity and comfort.

He knew what the waitress was doing and, just for her sake, he smiled warmly, gaze locked on Sam as he said: "I love you." He didn't say it often, and it wasn't just the waitress bringing it on. But Sam looked... Breathtakingly amazing every time he said it.

Sam's eyes darted from the waitress back to Dean, slight shock settling on his face, followed immediately by adoration.

Leave it to Dean to completely leave him breathless when he least expected it. Sam laid his hand on the older Winchester's, "I love you too," He responded warmly, absolutely beaming.

The older Winchester felt his chest swell with adoration and pride, he turned his palm over, fingers brushing along Sam's wrist before he pulled away to pick up his fork.

That's what this was for, that right **there**.

Sam smirked as he followed suit, picking up his fork and starting on his salad. He was still slightly in shock that Dean had said what he did in front of the waitress, he hardly ever said it behind closed doors let alone in public.

Dean wasn't normally a fan of salads, so he took a taste of each of the dips and meats before mixing. Salad was something _Sam_ did, not him, so he found himself taking his first bite by the time his brother was nearly halfway through his own. The older Winchester didn't mind it though, he probably wouldn't eat all of his anyways. Had to save energy for afterwards.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, the two of them were well conversed and well fed, Sam was getting that look on his face, the one that said 'I'm tired of sitting now, can we go?', and Dean had to agree; It was time.

He stood, having prepaid for their meals before-hand, as he'd done every other time he'd reserved them a table, and he offered his open palm to his brother, "Come'ere," He said, eyes glinting.

Sam was all to eager as he took his brother's hand, "Finally," He mumbled to himself as he stood.

Dean chuckled, leading the larger man to a wide open doorway in the back, the music of the restaurant growing louder the closer they got to it.

It led outside to a [lit-up floor](http://www.castlefloors.co.uk/images/gallery/wheatsheaf_after.jpg) where there were a good few couples standing close together, swaying in time with the music. Dean raised his brows, "Dance with me?" He proposed.

Sam almost looked frightened, "Y-you're kiddin' right?" He stammered nervously, watching the other couples dance.

"No, not kiddin'," Dean said, hand tightening, fingers squeezing Sam's reassuringly, "Come on," He said, voice low, blinking with them as he pulled his brother closer.

"You're gonna pay for this later," He smiled suggestively at the older Winchester, letting him guide his larger body.

"You think I'm any good at this?" Dean raised his brows as he pulled their bodies together, putting his left hand on Sam's waist, making his brother's repeat the motion and he rested his right hand over the larger man's breast, just above his heart, "I don't know if I ever told you, but... Dancin' hasn't been real nice with me."

"This could end real badly considering neither one of us can dance," Sam chuckled as he pulled Dean closer. The rest of the room faded to gray the longer he looked at Dean.

Dean smiled softly, arms shaking, showing his nerves, "I never said I was 'bad' at dancin', I said 'it's never been nice with me'. I dunno really if I'm good at it, but I have a track record for things endin' real bitter right about here. None of 'em knew me like you do, though. And none of 'em lasted longer than a couple days anyways. None of 'em do the things you do."

"And what is it exactly I 'do'?" Sam asked, drawing out the words as he brought his face closer to Dean's.

"Twist me up inside," The older Winchester admitted before he could stop himself, but he didn't mind, he'd say a million things to keep Sam there with him, things he never even said aloud to himself, _it was worth it_. "Make me feel things I've... Never thought I _could_ feel. Make me feel content, satisfied, at home, at rest. What _don't_ you do?"

There were no words Sam could find to properly convey how much he loved Dean, so he let his lips do the talking as he crashed his mouth feverishly into the older Winchester's. He didn't care who was watching, how often did they have moments like this?

Dean's eyes widened for a moment in surprise but he kissed back despite the shocker. His grip on Sam's hip tightened and he moved the other hand up over his brother's shoulder, making a motion with his fingers and the music changed at once, the familiar, classic [Elvis](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uqv5b0UjR4g) filling the floor with nine notes that anyone would recognize.

Sam broke the kiss and looked at Dean unamused, "You've gotta be kiddin' me."

The older Winchester raised his brows, licking his lips, tasting Sam over them, "All things considered, I don't often let my vagina show, do you mind so much?"

"I guess I'll let it slide this time," The taller man teased, smiling dimly.

"Besides, it's not like I had them play Unchained Melody or some shit," Dean joked, "Though, I was tempted. It worked for Swayze."

"I **bet** you didn't," Sam chuckled. He leaned in close to Dean, resting the tip of his nose on his brother's temple as they continued to dance slowly.

Dean closed his eyes and mouthed the words against Sam's neck, "-Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darlin' so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand," He said under his breath, fingers curling into the hair along the back of his brother's neck, "Take my whole life, too."

Sam shivered from the breath on his neck and his knees nearly gave out. "This is nice," He whispered, not really giving him enough credit.

The older Winchester leaned in, pressing his lips to the strong veins under the larger man's skin, "Don't start expectin' it all the time," He said, smirking, "Just maybe this once, even."

"Dean Winchester showing his vagina **all** the time? That'd be absurd," Sam chuckled, eyes fluttering shut when Dean made contact with his skin.

"I'll go all out tonight, but not ever again, you understand?" Dean asked, mouth moving to Sam's jaw as he looked passed his brother, making another silent motion and the music changed again, the soft standard of [Climax Blues Band](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObG48PZHU2k) and Dean grinned, "I have... A reason; For all of this."

"Never again?" He asked, sort of disappointed, "What reason?" The younger Winchester was even more confused at this point.

"Well, if you want me to act all sappy an' romantic every now an' then," Dean pulled back and waggled his brows, "M'up for it. I think I could chance it, once in a while."

He cleared his throat, struggling against his tightening chest, "I'm here, Sam. I... Things haven't been normal for us, not at all, but there's a few things I know, and there's one I'm... Insistent on. An'... We haven't talked as much about our situation as we should. Tonight, I want somethin' from you. Somethin' I... Somethin' I require."

"Anything for you, Dean, you know that," Sam's legs stilled, watching his brother's face intently, his hands starting to tremble a little.

Dean swallowed, eyes slightly wider than usual, "Your hand, if you please," He said, pulling back a foot and holding out his own, "Gimme it a moment."

Sam felt his throat dry out, his heart started thrumming in his ears as he hesitantly gave his hand to Dean.

The older Winchester stared at the hand for a moment, his thumb running over Sam's knuckles, "We don't really talk about it, much at all. But I'm serious, when I'm with you," His eyes met Sam's as the room suddenly stilled, the music quieting down. "I've never been so serious, an' sure, about anythin' in my whole life."

"I wanna be with you for the rest of it, all of it. An' it may not be normal, it may not be up to everyone's standards, or _anyone's_ , but it is to **us**. Not one of 'em even know how completely unusual it is for us to love one another. But it's what I want," Dean licked his lips.

"Sam, Sammy, I haven't thought of another person like this, not once, not ever. An' I've been soundly with you since we started. We've never even talked about _that_ , it just **happened** ; But I've only been with you."

" _Dean_ ," The younger Winchester stammered nervously, looking around the room, then back to his brother, "What're you gettin' at?" He asked, his chest tightening to the point that he was struggling to breathe.

"I'm tired of seein' these damn bare fingers of your's," Dean said, steeling his jaw, keeping his eyes glued to his brother's, "I don't think I can relax until there's a ring around one of 'em; One that matches a twin on my own."

"Are you proposing?" Sam asked, the expression on his face a mixture of confusion and complete happiness.

"No, you bitch. I gotta show you how to do everythin'?" Dean chuckled and knelt, reaching into his coat pocket and [drawing out the box, opening it and holding it up](http://carryonmywaywardwincestsounds.tumblr.com/private/27117061187/tumblr_m73hopLH6X1ru2qqy) to his brother, " _ **Now** _ I'm proposin'."

Sam's eyes went wide as he damn near choked on his own breath. He should have seen this coming, how _didn't_ he? He'd imagined this exact moment more times than he could remember and he already knew what his answer would be.

"If I say yes, will you get up?" The younger Winchester was smiling so big it felt like his face was going to break.

Dean shrugged, "I might, kneelin' to a six an' a half foot giant ain't an easy thin' to do, you know?" He said, smiling back as brightly, "So is that a 'yes'?"

"Of course it is," He replied, his words starting to break as overwhelming happiness washed over him. He'd seen women get teary eyed whenever their men proposed to them, but never in a million years did he think he'd be in the **same** boat.

Tears brimmed his smiling eyes as he squeezed Dean's hand, "Now get up, Jerk."

The older Winchester stood, biting his bottom lip as he did so, taking the ring from the box and slipping it on his brother's finger, "You see why I been so nervous, yet?" He asked as the people around them started clapping.

"S'pose so," Sam breathed, watching Dean slide the ring onto his finger. This type of forever was all he ever wanted with his brother and now it was becoming a reality, he couldn't ask for much more. He cupped the shorter man's face as a tear slid down, and he smiled warmly, "I love you," He pressed his lips to Dean's, "So much."

"I love **you** , just as much," Dean responded breathlessly, toes lifting him slightly as he kissed back, hands resting on his brother's large biceps, "Sammy." He closed his eyes, heart hammering in his chest as he smiled.

"Never pegged you as the settlin' down type," Sam joked, looking down at his finger, "I'm glad I was wrong," He admitted, pulling the older Winchester into a tight hug.

Dean embraced Sam, arms wrapping around the larger man and latching on, "I'm not, though. No one else even comes close. If I **could** ever consider settlin' down, it's only with you."

"Glad you chose **me** then," Sam choked, pressing his lips to Dean's forehead, trying  to savor the moment.

"Are you kiddin'? I didn't _have_ a choice," Dean smiled widely, closing his eyes at the feel of the other man's lips. His hand reached up, touching along Sam's jaw line, "You just pulled me in."

"Let me guess, it was just my magnetic personality," Sam joked dramatically.

The older Winchester pulled away, lacing their fingers together and stepping backwards, "That must've been it."

"I bet," He grinned, squeezing his fiancé's hand, now **that** would take some getting used to, "What now, handsome? This conclude our date?"

"Are you disappointed?" Dean raised a brow. He couldn't _believe_ this had went over so smoothly. After all of the fears he'd had, for **months** , considering this. It was overwhelming to think that it'd went so well.

"How could I be?" He closed the distance between them, grinning deviously, "I was just wondering if my fiancée had any other plans for us before we went back to the hotel and I had my way with him." That was, if Sam could keep himself from jumping Dean before they even got there.

Dean shrugged, "Not really, I mean, I didn't really know how you'd answer, so I was too worried to plan beyond this."

Sam tugged at Dean's hips, pulling him closer as he leaned in to whisper in his ear, "You wanna get outta here?" He nibbled at the bottom of the older Winchester's ear.

"Thought you'd never ask," Dean responded, grinning as his eyes darkened and he leaned into the eager mouth.


End file.
